


Just to be With You

by stellar_starseed



Category: Bangtan, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: bts - Freeform, jeon jungkook - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, park jimin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellar_starseed/pseuds/stellar_starseed
Summary: You hadn’t seen your boyfriend for over a month, so you decide to visit him during the tour. It’s hard to get a moment alone.





	Just to be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Short one shot.

You left as soon as the concert had ended, not wanting to get stuck in the inevitable traffic that was the after concert chaos. You knew he was in the hotel room because Jimin was wandering the halls when you got to the floor. He informed you that Jungkook was doing a Vlive. 

You quietly enter the room and shut the door with almost no sound. You can hear the clinking of glasses and your boyfriends familiar chuckle. You cock your head trying to listen. Was he with someone?

“Apparently when I drink I get more eloquent.” He chuckles again. You can hear the smile in his voice before he says he’s in a really good mood. You round he corner and as soon as he catches your eyes he smiles his bright smile. His nose wrinkles when you smile back. You gently place your bag somewhere and find a place off camera to relax for the duration of his live.

You can’t help but smile at him. He loves what he does. One of his favorite things is interacting with fans, and who were you to deny him his favorite things? To be honest all he had to do was flash that smile and you were putty in his hands. You would give him the world if it were up to you.

“I can’t be on here for too long.” You hear him say and perk up. “I have people that can’t go to sleep until I finish this. So I have to be considerate.” The corners of your lips turn into a small smile. He finishes his glass yet continues the live.

You’re so sleepy that you cuddle up with a scarf as your pillow. Soon enough you’re dreaming of cuddling with your boyfriend. A firm hand on your shoulder wakes you up.

“Baby, lets go to bed.” He says softly. “I’m sorry.” He pouts at you as he helps you up. You smile at his sweet face. You place your hand on his cheek and he nuzzles into it. You’ve missed him so much this past month and a half.

As if he read your mind, “I missed you, baby.” He whispers. His eyes are closed and he’s still nuzzled into your hand, your heart flutters. You wrap your arms around his shoulders. You breathe him in.

“I’ve missed you more.” He laughs into your hair, hugging you tighter and lifting you off the ground.

“Guk-ah!” You yelp with a giggle. He places you on the bed and slips off your shoes before he crawls in bed beside you. You stare into each other’s eyes for a long moment, just taking in one another.

“You guys were great tonight. You were incredible.” You rub your thumb over his cheek and lean in to kiss his soft lips.

“Only because I knew you were out there.” He smiles wide. He buries his face in your neck.

“Oh please.” You roll your eyes, “you’re always amazing for your fans. It’s one thing I love about you, you truly care.” He kisses your neck and leans back to look at you.

“Well, yeah, but I was looking for you the whole show. When I know you’re going to be there I gain so much energy. Baby, you made the show better tonight.”

“That was all you kookie.” You kissed him again not wanting to let up this time. The feel of his lips against yours made excitement rise within you. It was always the best after you hadn’t seen him for a while. To remember how he tasted, to remember what he felt like made everything worth it. 

His hand slipped around the small of your back and he pulled your body against his. He hummed with satisfaction. His tongue slipped over your lips as he gently asked for permission to deepen the kiss. You obliged. His tongue explored your mouth like it was the first kiss all over again. He was eager, but he wanted to savor each moment.

There was a knock on the door that interrupted your kiss. You whined and pouted at him when he pulled away. Jungkook sighed pushing himself off the bed he went to answer the door. You covered your face with the pillow you had been laying on. You were half trying to contain the excitement of being with Jungkook again and half irritated that you were interrupted. Why was the universe trying to keep you from enjoying your boyfriend?

“Ah, hyung!” Jungkook complained. “I wanted some alone time with ______.”

“I know that’s why I gave you some time.” Jimin smiled the sweetest innocent smile. You knew he liked to spend time with Jungkook when he couldn’t sleep, and after a concert he was either too exhausted to do anything or too hyped up to relax. Apparently tonight was the latter. Jimin plopped down on the bed next to you and wrapped an arm around you. He gave you a lazy hug and you could see the energy he had just radiating from him. He was buzzing.

“You gave us 20 minutes hyung.” 

“That’s enough time for you to finish isn’t it?” Jimin laughed and you couldn’t help but laugh at his dorky tendencies. Jungkook rolled his eyes. You did miss the other guys when they were gone too.

“I don’t think we’re getting rid of him, baby.” You shrug. Jungkook sighs in an over dramatic fashion and Jimin just laughs, recognizing his victory.

“Can we watch movies?” He asks. Jungkook climbs into bed, shoving Jimin to the opposite side, and cuddles up next to you. He kisses your neck and whispers an apology next to your ear. You really didn’t mind Jimin being there, you knew he had a hard time sleeping, and honestly just being with Jungkook was enough. 

You whispered, “I just like being next to you. That’s all I need.” He releases short puffs of air on to your cheek as he laughs. He still had a cute embarrassed laugh around you at times. Moments like these when you had been away from each other for extended periods of time brought about his shy nature. It gave you butterflies. You were so pleased that you could make him a shy mess after a few years together.

“I love you.” He tells you.

“Do you love me too?” Jimin asks, pouting. “I want to join in on the cuddles. Can we watch something scary?”

“No you’ll never go to sleep!” Jungkook barks. You whisper you love him in his ear and he relaxes, irritation calming down.

“Did you finish that wine?” Jimin suddenly gets up in search for alcohol. You shake your head and turn to face Jungkook. Jimin finds the bottle and pours you each a glass. You take it and both boys down it while you sip on yours until it’s gone.

Jimin tries to cuddle up with you. Jungkook kisses you and pulls you closer if that was possible at this point. Every chance he got he was pulling you into himself. You felt his possessive nature taking over. It made you feel loved. His strong arms wrapped tight around you made you feel safe. His all too familiar scent made you feel at home, and his kisses made you feel butterflies rising in the pit of your stomach.

After half a bottle of wine and twenty minutes of a scary movie, Jimin is snoring lightly. You nudge Jungkook and point over at Jimin. You both giggle at him. Turning to face Jungkook now you kiss his lips and pull away to look in his big brown eyes. He smiles down at you before he takes you into a deeper kiss.

“I am glad I’m here.” You whisper to him as he pulls away from a kiss. 

“Even if I can’t spend a moment alone with you. I’m glad you’re here too baby.” You place your head on his chest and he rests his chin on the top of your head. Tired from the flight and the concert, you easily drift off to sleep in his arms.


End file.
